Genuine Truth
by forgetablelove
Summary: Mohinder wanted the truth.


Eden McCain smiled at him, pleasure obvious on her face. "I think we have it."

"No, no, Eden, not yet…" Mohinder leaned over the paperwork, scanning the list of names with interest.

"We just have to find everyone on this list… And warn them."

"There are so many people on the list."

"Gabriel Grey is the first one we need to find," Eden whispered fiercely, the name obviously affecting her in a negative way. Mohinder gave her a sidelong glance and saw that she looked angry, bitter, and resolved. Her finger gently stroked the name on the piece of paper.

"Do you think he's Sylar?"

The name was the one his father had given to the first confirmed evolved human. The man had been a mystery to his father and continued to plague Mohinder.

"I'm sure of it," she whispered fiercely, her voice laced with sadness.

"Then we should look for his information to find him."

"Find him… Right…" Her voice trailed off; clearly she wasn't completely in the room with Mohinder. She was lost in her own thoughts.

---

Eden pressed her lips to his and cupped his face in her hands.

She had refused to say goodbye, she had insisted he wasn't done here. He may be leaving for India to spread his father's ashes, but she knew he would be back even if he wasn't so sure anymore.

He reached over and placed his hand on her hip, her lips still against his. They were soft and sweet; the kiss matched.

Pulling back, she smiled at him softly. "See you later," she reiterated.

Mohinder had a vague feeling that she had only kissed him to give him something to return to, yet the feeling – the genuine feeling in her eyes told him that that might be an underlying reason for the kiss, but definitely not the only reason.

He resisted the urge to kiss her again before she left his apartment, his thoughts set on what he had to do in India.

_The sooner I get to India, the sooner I'll be back to here, to Eden- to figure all this out, _he thought as she closed the door to his apartment behind her.

---

The last thing she said to him made sense – the cryptic conversation on the phone seemed to be falling into place.. The picture of the familiar woman stared back at him with undeniable truth. She had long hair, but it was unmistakably Eden McCain. _Sarah Ellis_, he corrected himself.

The FBI agent had left Mohinder's apartment long before, forgetting the photo or perhaps letting Mohinder keep it on purpose. The shock must have been clear on his face when the stranger told him that the woman he had known as Eden McCain, the woman he had been around for months, the woman he had grown to respect and like, the woman who had kissed him before he left for India, was indeed lying to him the whole time.

In fact, she wasn't even Eden McCain; she was this woman, this Sarah Ellis.

The news of her true identity wasn't the only thing he'd found out about that day. The agent had been grave when he informed Mohinder that Sarah Ellis's body was found in Lake Ramsey.

She had committed suicide.

The news barely had time to sink in before the agent had taken his leave, leaving Mohinder alone in his grief, surprise, and confusion.

Eden had kissed him. She had pressed her lips to his and kissed him with passion… and truth. Mohinder didn't doubt the truth behind her act, the genuine feelings she had for him.

But she had lied. The whole time, her whole history, everything that had come out of her mouth, had been a lie. An unforgivable lie.

Mohinder couldn't quite wrap his mind around what the agent had told him. Eden – rather Sarah was dead. She had committed suicide… Yet her body was found in Lake Ramsey. It seemed odd to him. Wouldn't her body by found in her apartment had she actually taken her own life?

Who was Sarah Ellis really? Her name had been on his father's list, does that mean she was trying to detour him from the truth or was she just seeking the answers to who she was? Had she lied to his father about being her made up persona, Eden McCain, or had his father known her as Sarah Ellis?

Or was she really a friend of his father at all? Did the two ever really meet? Was that just another lie to add to the list of her growing deceit?

The memory of her touch still lingered. Her presence was still clear in his apartment. The truth was unable to be completely tarnish their time spent poured over his father's research, growing closer.

The truth.

Eden McCain had been Sarah Ellis. She had been one of the people on the list of evolved humans; she had a power yet she had never confided in Mohinder what it had been. He had been oblivious to the fact that she had been untruthful.

She had seemed distant, yet she never seemed to be hiding anything in particular. Yet she was hiding everything, who she was, what she was, and her past.

_I didn't know her at all,_ Mohinder decided with a sad sigh as he dropped the picture into one of the file folders with his father's research. _She's just another mystery. If only I had known when she was still here… She could have been the key to finding the answer to all my questions about my father's research._

A comforting thought flittered through his mind suddenly, pushing away his doubt briefly; she had been planning to tell him all this herself. Eden – no Sarah had called him when he came back from India and told him she had been lying about who she was but she was planning to explain to him the truth next time she saw him. She had been planning on being truthful to him finally.

Mohinder latched onto the thought. Her feelings had been genuine and she was going to be honest with him. The pain lessened slightly, but the realization was still confusing. Why did she decide to be honest now? Had she heard the FBI was on her tail and would she have been trying to get Mohinder to help her continue on the run?

What was she running from exactly?

The agent hadn't told her what why they were looking for but there was a warrant out of her arrest. He had been evasive to Mohinder's questions.

Deciding there was no point of dwelling on the past and the lying woman, Mohinder left his apartment to do some more research on this Sarah Ellis. He wanted answers and the only way he knew how to find them was research.


End file.
